


So I will leave you to wonder, what will become of our lives

by StarkTony1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Character Death, F/M, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Setting, lol making Nik and Gwen the characters brienne writes about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTony1/pseuds/StarkTony1
Summary: After suffering at the hands of the Lannisters from a young age, Brienne Tarth is now a famous author set to publish the final book in her fantasy series she bumps into the Golden Lannister; Jaime. But what will happen, after a childhood of misery and disappointment, can she ever forgive Jaime?





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> NB title is after some lyrics in Sergey Lazarev's song "Scream" which imo should've won Eurovision this year. Also it is a verrry relatable song to Jaime and Brienne.

 

Brienne Tarth stretched in the back seat, it wasn’t fair that Gall got the front seat on the way to the Museum and on the way back. Brienne pouted and looked out of the windows. The roads were scarcely visible with the growing storms, not that Brienne was scared, she loved storms. Everyone in her class hated them but she loved them.

She cast a glance at her mother asleep in the seat beside her.

Her mother was heavily pregnant with twin girls, her new sisters! Brienne smiled at the thought of being an older sister. She poked her tongue out at her brother in the window when she caught him staring.

“Daaad Brienne’s being mean!”

Her father mumbled something but didn’t bother correcting his children. Not that he would correct Brienne.

She grinned at her father’s head.

Years later she would come to find herself at this moment of her life, and how things would’ve been had she insisted she sat in the front seat.

Or if they had let Gall stop at the second service station instead of the first.

Or if her mother had been driving.

Brienne looked back out of her window and sighed, she was so sleepy.

Something moved ahead of their car. Brienne’s eyes lowered slightly.

“Dad?!”

Brienne stirred at her brother’s panicked voice.

“Oh gods” her father replied, “children hold tight!” he ordered.

Brienne was aware of a hard thud and vibration’s shocking through her body before she blacked out.

 

* * *

 

Jaime Lannister looked across at his sister asleep against the window of the front seat.

Cersei being the eldest had pulled rank and demanded to be sat in the front seat.

Their mother had their new-born baby brother Tyrion in the back with him. His birth had been difficult but despite his dwarfism he had survived as had their mum.

Jaime looked across at his little brother and smiled toothily, “why d’ya call him Tyrion?”

His father laughed from the front seat, “Tyrion is a strong name Jaime. He’s a fighter despite being a day old”.

He touched his brothers hand who to his surprise opened his eyes and clenched his whole hand over Jaime’s finger.

Jaime smiled, “hello”.

“You’re his big brother Jaime so you have to look after him okay?”

Jaime nodded, besotted with the tiny baby in his mother’s lap. His mother smiled at the two, passing the little brother into the big brother’s lap.

“This damned weather, I can’t see a blasted thing!” his father cursed.

“Tywin” his mother warned, “language”.

“It’s hardly my fault if the damned weather is making driving impossible! Just keep strapped in okay? I’m going to-“

Jaime held Tyrion close to his chest as he began to cry as his whole world was turned upside down.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Brienne gasped awake and found she was in water, looking around at everything in the car she saw her mother’s face covered in blood.

“Gall?” she questioned, aware that the water was rising.

She moved slightly and winced at the pain in her face. She loved the water normally but this was scary dark water. She could feel in her bones that this was not a good type of water to be submerged in.

“Gall?”

“Bri?” he groaned.

“Gall!” she wailed, “Gall what’s happened whats’ gone wrong w-why are we in water!”

“Another car I think” he replied patiently, “Bri can you get out?”

“i-I don’t know” she sniffed and tried her door, “c-child lock” she cried, her teeth chattering.

“Bri calm down okay? Can you see if mum’s okay?”

Brienne cried again.

“Bri listen to me okay? The car’s gonna fill with a lot of water okay? Dad’s unconscious I’ll try to wake him but it’s your job to wake Mum okay?”

“b-But what if-“

“Have faith” he replied.

Brienne sniffed and wiped her eyes before she moved herself towards her mother, “m-mummy?” she tried, touching her mum’s face, “Gall she won’t move! She’s got a really red face i-I think it’s all blood”.

“Shit”

“Gall y’not supposed to swear!” she gasped.

Gall laughed slightly, “I know. Look if I can get my door open you think you can swim out to the top for help? You’re the best at swimming afterall”

Brienne pushed herself through to the front of the car, crying initially as her foot got trapped behind the seat but she kicked her leg free, numbly aware that her shoe slipped off.

Gall’s head had blood on it too. She touched it and he winced, “you’ve got to be brave okay Bri? You’ve got to be brave and loud- very very loud. Someone will hear you okay?”

Brienne nodded and looked across at their father.

Her eyes widened as she saw the whites of his eyes, staring into nothing.

“g-Gall?”

“Bri” he cupped her cheeks, the water now had reached his chin, he smiled sadly at her, “you need to be brave okay”

“i-I don’t wanna be brave” she sobbed.

Gall kissed her head and squeezed her hands, as he did so he placed a necklace in one of her hands.

She looked at him.

“Hold tight to it okay? It’ll make you feel brave”.

Brienne sniffed but nodded, holding tightly she shivered.

Gall grunted as he tried to open his door. He tried a few times but couldn’t.

For the first time in her life, her brother looked scared.

“Gall m’tired” she whispered softly, “m’really tired”.

Gall looked at her, his little sister, blood pouring out of one cheek and dripping onto her favourite dress. Her blonde hair dripping wet.

Her blue eyes wild with pain and fear.

“You can’t sleep yet Lady Brienne” he chided as a thought came to him, “this is the part of the story where the Lady escapes through the window and towards her dashing Knight!”

Brienne looked at him funny but nodded.

He took his GameBoy from his pocket and smashed it against the window with everything he had. He smashed and smashed until he heard a crack.

Brienne coughed as the water rose to their noses, “Gall” she whimpered.

“Swim Lady Brienne! Swim to your Knight!”

Brienne felt a push as she swam out of the window and towards the top of the water. She gasped as she felt air around her, coughing madly and instinctively. She moved toward the riverbank.

Once she got there she looked around at her surroundings, the bridge above them had another car dangling off of it, she was sure of something else, something she had to do.

The last thing she was aware of was a man screaming as the second car fell into the river, before she passed out.

 

* * *

 

Jaime was glum a month after he returned to school.

His life had been turned upside down. Thankfully his baby brother was alive, Tywin was strange to him but maybe that was because if not for Jaime, Tyrion would be dead also.

His mother had died, the Doctor’s weren’t sure if she would have died from her injuries had the car not fallen into the river or if she simply drowned. Privately Jaime wanted to hope that either way she would have died, because if not then it was his fault. He should’ve got his mother out, he was the big brother!

His sister had flat out refused to go back to school until their father had compromised that she would be privately educated in the next year.

Jaime wanted to go with her but he was torn between staying with Cersei and staying with his friend Aadam and Arthur.

He walked onto the playground that lunchtime and saw the buddy bench. A girl was sitting on it, a scar ran from her cheek to her jaw. Her hair was long and straw like, it was a brighter blonde than his and it did not suit her.

She looked ugly.

Not pretty like his sister.

Why was she moping around the playground, _he_ was the boy who had lost his mother not her!

With that in mind he stomped over to the girl.

“Hey! Why are you sad you don’t have any right to be sad ‘Cept for being ugly!”

She looked at him curiously, her bright blue eyes shocked him. They held his gaze.

“You lost your Mum” she replied.

“i-I I did” he answered.

“Sorry” she whispered, “nobody deserves to lose their mum”.

“n-No no they don’t…why are you on the bench?”

“Jaime!”

Jaime looked up and saw his sister moving towards them.

He bit his lip, “Cersei!” he smiled and hugged her.

She stiffened and looked at the girl beside him.

“Curious creature you are” she said, “who are you?”

“Brienne”

Cersei smiled sweetly, “Tarth isn’t it?”

Brienne nodded and looked at Jaime.

“D-did you want to play?”

Jaime snickered, “play? With you?”

“Now now Jaime” Cersei teased, “we could let her play with us. She is on the buddy bench”.

Jaime relented and nodded, “guess we could…but what game?”

Brienne paused, her hand squeezed her necklace, “i-my brother n I used to play football”.

“Ew no that’s a boys game” Cersei stated and looked at Brienne, “are you a boy?”

“No” Brienne snapped, “i-it was just a suggestion”.

“Are you as stupid as you are ugly?” Cersei laughed, “maybe that’s why you are on the bench”.

Brienne looked at her feet, kicking them against the gravel she shrugged.

Jaime felt a slight bit of pity for the girl, but she had no right to be on the bench.

“Cerseii don’t you think it’s unfair she gets to sit on the bench and we don’t?”

Cersei nodded, “yeah! It’s not like she lost anything special! We lost our mother and baby brother”.

“But we didn’t lose Ty-“

“Shut up” Cersei snapped and pulled him to the bench. They sat beside Brienne on both sides.

“Interesting necklace” she smirked and snapped it off of Brienne’s neck before she realised.

“NO! Give that back no!” Brienne cried.

Jaime saw her pounce on Cersei before Cersei did. He grabbed the girl’s waist, she howled in pain but tried to reach a now standing Cersei.

“Please give it back!” Brienne cried.

“This beautiful necklace? No way” Cersei sneered, “not till you tell us why you’re so ugly”.

Brienne elbowed Jaime off of her body and she stood up to Cersei, “you give me my necklace back right now or I will hit you…you you shit eating bitch!”

The playground was suddenly silent.

Jaime looked at Brienne, a storm in her eyes.

“Cersei just give it back” Jaime said.

Cersei dropped the necklace and stamped on it with her shoe.

Brienne fell to the floor with it.

Cersei looked at Jaime and walked off.

Jaime followed and the playground’s life began again.

“Oh I just realised why she was sat there” Cersei said with laughter in her voice, “she was in the car that killed our mother”.

Jaime stopped moving.

“w-What?”

“Brienne Tarth. The Tarth family were in that other car from our accident. They killed our mother”.

Jaime looked back at the girl on the floor, sobs raked her body.

“Then she’s an enemy of us” he whispered, “she killed our mother”.

“Let’s make sure she knows that she didn’t get away with it” Cersei grinned, “then father will be so proud of us!”

“Let’s” Jaime grinned back.

 

* * *

 

 

Brienne hadn’t realised how awful children were until that day.

Sure, she hadn’t had friends in her class anyway, most of the people she knew were Gall’s friends and they only tolerated her because of Gall.

One had came over when Cersei had left but that was just to help her into the school.

He’d soon left her.

That afternoon she pretended she was ill and went home early to her Septa Roelle.

Roelle wasn’t a nice woman, but she was only looking after Brienne until a room at the Sept became available.

Roelle looked at Brienne’s necklace however and hugged her, “no woman will be kind in this world if you have a prettier thing than she” she said, “I will see if I can find a replacement if you would like?”

Brienne sniffed and nodded, “s-Septa?”

“Yes child?”

Brienne bit her lip before she whispered, “d-did I kill Jaime and Cersei’s Mummy?”


	2. I Like Gawain Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of friendship type stuff happens in this chapter, but it's only quick here because I really want to spend time developing their relationship as adults and not keep them stuck as mean kids for agessss

Jaime went home that evening with a plan in mind, that Brienne girl had been so rude to his sister he would make sure nobody would be hurt by Brienne again!

He and Cersei worked tirelessly coming up with rumours and things to do to the girl should she try anything ever again.

“Suddenly I want to stay in public school” Cersei announced to their father, “there’s a young girl in my class Papa…. Brienne she’s the one who-“

“Ah yes, Brienne”

Jaime looked at their father.

“Poor girl”

Jaime looked at Cersei.

She shrugged but continued, “I want to be her friend but she was really mean to me today… w-what should I do?”

Tywin sighed, “Cersei you can have anything you want if you put your mind to it. What did the girl say?”

“She said…” Cersei sniffed, “i-I can’t repeat it- it was so horrid!”

“Try” Tywin said before handing Jaime Tyrion’s bottle.

“It was about mother”.

Tywin froze, “and you want to be her friend?”

“She lost her mother too” Cersei sniffed, “i-I just thought maybe she was hurting a lot today. That Tarth necklace of hers got broken”.

“Children say vicious things” Tywin replied, “if you want to be her friend darling there is nothing stopping you but… have caution with her. If she says anything else then I can have her removed from the school”.

Jaime watched as his brother guzzled the bottle, fascinated with him, in the back of his mind though, he understood that Cersei would always play him.

And no matter what happened now, he would have to ensure Brienne never said another rude thing to his sister, for her own sake.

 

* * *

 

Brienne wasn’t in class for three days but when she came back she was forced into a group project for Science with the Lannister twins.

“I just want to say how awfully sorry I am to hear your whole family died” Cersei said as she approached, “I had no idea”.

Jaime bit his lip, sure it was another of Cersei’s games, “i-I didn’t know either. I’m truly sorry Brienne”.

Brienne looked at them both and nodded, “t-thank you. M’sorry for being mean Cersei”.

Cersei’s eyes wavered slightly, “i-I was mean. It’s okay”.

Jaime knew his sister though, it was far from okay.

 

* * *

 

For the next few years, publicly and privately, the Lannister twins made Brienne’s life hell. They reached 18 and Prom was coming up, they ceased fire over Brienne the Beauty. A mockery of the girl given she had never lost the scar on her cheek and had become uglier as the years went on.

“I want to go with Cersei to the prom!” Jaime yelled at his father, “I don’t want to go with the Frey girl OR that Tully girl!”

“Jaime you have to!” Tywin snapped.

“No I don’t! I won’t go if you make me go with them!”

Tywin groaned, “Cersei is going with her boyfriend Robert. You WILL go with someone else!”

Tyrion smirked from his seat.

“Something funny dear brother?” Jaime asked.

“The prettiest boy in all of Westeros High won’t go to the Prom”.

“Anddddd?”

“Anddddd” Tyrion mocked, “my best friends are coming over that night. Maybe you could just hang here with us”.

Jaime got the hint, “eugh fine I’ll stay…but… can I at least go with-“

“No Jaime” Tywin ordered. His tone left Jaime knowing full well it was the end of discussion. So he wouldn’t be going to Prom.

Fine.

He could go to his brothers and-

“You are not going to be trashing my Prom. Only I will trash my Prom Dear Brother” Tyrion grinned.

Jaime laughed, “and I shall supply the alcohol then too”.

Tyrion smiled, “that’s why you’re my big brother”. 

“Which friends will be coming round?”

Tyrion shrugged, “probably the one who helps me with my reading. But you’ll have to pick her up. She doesn’t have a car”.

“Fine” Jaime replied, “give me her address and I’ll pick her up after 7 sometime tomorrow”.

Tyrion nodded and went back to his book.

 

 

 

Jaime pulled up at Tyrion’s friends’ house the next night at 10 past 7.

It was way out of town for their school.

He got out of his car and knocked on the door.

A plainish woman answered the door, her brow furrowed as she looked at him, “you’re not the Lannister I was expecting”.

Jaime flushed, “well uhm, Miss-

“Roelle” she finished, “Brienne will be out in a minute”.

“Aren’t you Tarth then?”

Miss Roelle flashed him a dark look, “no? I am a Sept in charge at the Foster Home. Why would I be a Tarth?”

Jaime bit his lip, “i-I just thought…” he trailed off lamely and looked up to see Brienne hovering.

Her short hair had been curled slightly, her blue eyes still as shocking as when he first looked into them.

She was wearing black jeans and a cerulean blue jumper.

“I want her back before 11” Miss Roelle ordered, “any later and the doors will be locked until morning”.

Brienne nodded, “thank you Miss Roelle” she whispered and the woman moved aside to let Brienne leave the house.

She stood beside Jaime before the woman shut the door.

Jaime realised she was a bit taller than him. He’d never noticed that before.

“You’re tall” he blurted.

“Yes” she replied politely, “I am”.

“i-I were you expecting Tyrion?”

Brienne shook her head, “Tyrion’s good at getting what he wants but he can’t drive”.

“That’s something both my siblings have in common” Jaime replied, “well Cersei can but I fear for everyone’s safety when she’s behind the wheel”.

Jaime led Brienne towards his car, he could feel the awkwardness coming off of him as he opened the door for her.

She looked at him, “you didn’t realise I was friends with your brother did you?”

Jaime frowned, “no but I’m glad”.

“Why?”

“If I can’t beat the bastards away from him I think you could”.

 

Jaime drove in silence back to his house and Tyrion slipped through his legs to Brienne.

“Beast!” Tyrion cheered.

“Imp” Brienne laughed and hugged him.

Jaime blanched.

“W-h-w- I’m sorry what did you just-“

“Sorry about my brother he’s just pissed he hasn’t got a good nickname” Tyrion grinned and all but dragged Brienne into their living room where he’d been setting up a fort all day.

Jaime sighed and grabbed a beer from the fridge before following.

He looked at Brienne and offered her a drink after Tyrion paused in his monologue.

“Water please” she replied and looked back at Tyrion.

Jaime grabbed her a glass and placed it on the table near his Uni booklets. He was meant to have chosen somewhere already.

“You’ll get into anywhere” Brienne said suddenly.

Jaime looked at her, “are you applying?”

“My Septa told me to apply because she would give my bedroom to another teenager needing it”.

“Why do you have a Septa?” Jaime asked.

“I think you should apply to Winchester. Or maybe Bath…it really depends on the course. I know you do football and want that so maybe you should look at doing a degree that allows you to play foot-ball but you study something else…a scholarship maybe?”

“I’m dyslexic” Jaime stated, “I’m not gonna get much else”.

Brienne shrugged, “try. Even if you miss you can say you tried”.

Jaime sighed, “applications have to be in by the end of the night”.

“Perfect! Big brother I have ordered pizza, whilst we wait for that I have some homework to finish, maybe you and Bri could apply!”

Jaime looked at Brienne, “i-I”

“I don’t mind helping. I used to help the others at my house”.

Jaime nodded, “I really don’t know what to apply for though”.

“He’s a nerd!” Tyrion called from the other room; “biggest nerd ever!”

Jaime flushed, “I am not Tyrion!”

“Ask him about King Arthur!”

Jaime shut the door and muttered apologies to Brienne.

Brienne looked slightly amused at his flustered state.

“I like Gawain” she stated before she moved to the prospectus’

Jaime smiled slightly, “me too” before he moved to her side.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tyrion watched the pair apply for the best university’s that would suit Jaime. He texted his other friend Pod and smiled, Jaime always went on about Brienne not knowing that she was his friend.

However, the way Brienne spoke about Jaime and Cersei made Tyrion angry. Jaime clearly did not know the full picture about this Tarth girl.

“Jaime pizza’s here”.

Jaime ignored him in favour of staring at Brienne.

Tyrion huffed, “Goldenpaws”.

Jaime instantly turned around, “what?!”

“You wanted a nickname now you have one. Pizza can you answer the door?”

Jaime pouted but stood and went to the door.

Tyrion smiled softly at Brienne, “told you he’s not that bad”.

“Your sister is a bad influence on him”.

Tyrion nodded once, “that she is”.

Brienne rubbed her throat slightly, where a necklace ought to be.

“Right who had what” Jaime said as he brought three boxes into the room.

“Clearly I had the mushroom and pineapple” Tyrion stated.

Jaime groaned, “again?”

“I like it” Tyrion replied, “it’s no better than Bri’s” he retorted.

“Oh? And what do you have?”

“Not pineapple” Brienne said, “but mushroom and onion”.

Jaime grinned, “me too”.

“Yeah?”

“Well I mean I add anchovies to it but yeah mushroom and onion”.

“Sickly. The pair of you- ruining pizza like that”.

Jaime rolled his eyes and they gathered on the sofa.

“What uni’s did you apply to?” Tyrion asked eventually.

“Winchester…Bath…Edinburgh uhm Cardiff and Warwick”.

“To do what?”

“Oh uh” Jaime blushed “Brienne convinced me to do English and try for football scholarship”.

“Did she?” Tyrion smiled.

Brienne bit her lip, “well there’s no point doing something you hate is there?”

“What did you apply for?” Jaime asked her.

“Oh, uh just English…I like books so….”

“What’s your favourite?”

“I like Wuthering Heights”.

Jaime nodded, “and?”

“Beowulf… there’s loads I could name”.

“Jaime, I hate to interrupt but it’s half past 10”.

Jaime shrugged, “yeah?”

“Oh, shit I have to get back to the Sept!”

Jaime sat up, “I can get you back, but it might not be before 11”.

Brienne nodded, “I left my window on the latch it should be okay”.

“Should?”

“Jaime stop questioning the girl and get going”.

Jaime stood up and nodded, “I’ll grab my keys”.

Brienne nodded and hugged Tyrion, “thanks for tonight it was fun”.

“Good luck with your exams Bri…you’ll ace them”.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Brienne sat in Jaime’s car as he drove down towards her house.

“Why do you live in a Sept?”

“Because I don’t have any family” she replied.

“What?”

She looked at him, “my family…they all died when I was 6”.

“6? What the hell happen- oh...i-I” Jaime deflated and looked at the road, “I never thought I-I mean i-i…”

“It’s fine” Brienne replied.

“No, it’s not I was awful to you! How can you stand to be in the same space as me?!”

Brienne shrugged, “Tyrion said you were worth a chance without her by you”.

Jaime snorted, “you can say her name you know”.

“She’s been hateful towards me my whole life. I don’t want to say her name”.

“Why didn’t you go to Prom” Jaime asked after a while, “I heard Hyle asked you”.

“Hyle was also part of a bet to see who could fuck me first…for money”.

Jaime pulled up, “I’m sorry what! They- bet- What?!”

Brienne shrugged, “the rugby team had a bet going…whoever could fuck me first would get some money…Hyle said it was quite a bit. He said that despite the amount of money he could never- nor would anyone ever wanna fuck me”.

Jaime covered her hand with his, “I’m sorry about what happened…I really am”.

Brienne looked at his hand, “why is your hand-“

He squeezed her hand, “it’s just something my mum used to do…I really am sorry” he removed his hand, “did they all die in the car crash?”

Brienne nodded, “they did. My brother Gall sort of got me out of the car…I mean I can’t remember much but he pushed me out of the car. I woke up in hospital”.

“I remember the car going into the water…I don’t but I remember father holding a girl in his arms”.

“h-He did?”

Jaime nodded, “there was a lot of blood and she was kinda wet”.

Brienne shrugged, “when I woke up I had a Septa”.

“If I knew as a kid… if I knew Brienne”.

“You would have been worse or just as cruel” Brienne said, “I can walk from here Jaime… thank you for the lift” she moved to get out of the car but Jaime grabbed her hand again, “let me drive you to your house please?”

Brienne looked at the clock and sighed, “sure”.

Jaime smiled and started to drive again.

“Where did you apply for Uni?”

“Oh, uh London mainly and one place in Wales”.

“I wish I had gotten the time to be your friend at school Brienne”.

Brienne shrugged, “school’s not over”.

Jaime smiled at her, “yeah?”

Brienne blushed and nodded, “yeah”.

Jaime pulled up outside her house, “you free tomorrow?”

“I am”.

“I’ll pick you up at 10? We can study if you’d like? Anywhere”.

“I’d like that”.

Brienne got out of the car and walked up to her front door, she waved at Jaime as he drove off before she walked into her house.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Brienne spent the Summer in Jaime and Tyrion’s company and when the latter went off to a Summer Camp for the Gifted, she spent her Summer with Jaime.

From studying to films to reading to hanging out.

They got closer and closer until one night a week before they were to leave for University.

Jaime hovered at the door to his car, “you look astounding” he breathed, “wench”.

Brienne blushed as she approached him, “you can call me by my name”.

“Where would the fun in that be?” he smiled and stroked her arm, “I wouldn’t get to see you blush”.

She rolled her eyes, “Jaime Lannister you pest, behave”.

Jaime kissed her quickly, “do I have to?”

Brienne blushed.

Jaime grinned, “perfect wench. I’ve finally found a way to leave you speechless”.

Brienne swotted his arm, “shut up”.

Jaime laughed, “you wound me wench you wound me!”

“If you’re lucky I might kiss you better”.

“Oh yes now I’m definitely wounded, only my Wench can heal me” he fluttered his eyes at her and smiled sweetly.

She kissed him quickly, relishing in his surprised face before she got into the car, “are we going on this date or not?”

Jaime got into the seat beside her, “my wench is so eager. I like it”.

“If you keep calling me Wench I’ll call you Kingslayer”.

“Just because I broke Aerys hand thus ending his football career does not make me a Kingslayer”.

“You also broke his collarbone, nose, spine and ankle”.

“I slipped” Jaime grinned.

Brienne snorted, “slipped over what?”

Jaime paused before smirking, “Tyrion”.

Brienne laughed, “pest” before smiling at him, “so where are we going then?”

“That pizza place that overlooks the river”.

“Jaime that’s the –“

“I wanted us to have a treat” he replied and smiled at her.

Brienne glared, “you treat me enough”.

“You deserve the moon and stars Lady Brienne”.

Brienne looked at him, her eyes softening, “the last person to call me that was Gall”.

“Oh shit Bri- i-I”

“I don’t mind it….kinda makes me think he’s giving us his blessing”.

“Blessing? Wench-“

“Shut up it’s one date”.

“Well actually it’d be our like 10th date…if you count all of Summer”.

“Is it a date if the person or persons don’t know if it’s a date?”

“Yes”

“Jaime!” Brienne laughed, “well this can be an official date the rest was-

“Foreplay?”

Brienne flushed, “you’re incorrigible”.

“Like the Knights’ of old?”

“But better. They went around raping people”.

“Not all”.

“No… but some…you’d be a very honourable Knight, Ser Jaime”.

“As would you Lady Brienne”.

“Women can’t be Knights”.

“Whoever said that would not like to meet you in a dark alley”.

Brienne laughed, “what so we’re Knights together?”

“Guess so” he smiled and held her hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Brienne’s world turned upside down, after losing her virginity in the backseat of his car he laughed at her.

Laughed and said he won the bet.

Mortified Brienne ran from his car.

Not seeing Jaime look morosely at his phone and the demands Cersei had ordered him to carry out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment away if you think Jaime is just needing to detangle himself from Cersei


	3. 10 YEARS LATER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 YEARS LATER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am supper sorry that I put Brienne through a lot, well, the "a lot" will be revealed in later chapters kinda like flashback stuff because I will be wanting more angsty shit...toying with multiple threads here. But I will leave you to wonder if Jaime is a changed man...

Jaime Lannister was screwed, quite literally. He’d been working on the stock market for the latest publisher; Tarth. It was an Indie publisher, from all accounts a mysterious woman was at the helm but never turned up to meetings.

However, Jaime had put his faith in the publisher, put stocks out, bought some with his Lannister money because he was interested in books. Not that he would tell his sister that. But she had gotten wind of his investment and had tanked the publisher.

Ruined some woman’s career just because Jaime had shown an investment.

Tyrion had seen it coming, Shae had, hells even his father warned him Cersei was showing an interest in an independent company!

Jaime turned off his laptop and rested his head against his table.

What was the point of proving he could do things on his own if his sister would always ruin them. Ruin every little bit of happiness he had ever had.

Yet she was allowed to marry Robert Baratheon, have three children, albeit one was a sadistic little prick, and she was allowed to be happy.

“Brother dear, are you coming to lunch?” Tyrion asked.

Jaime turned his head so he could see the doorway, his brother stood there with his wife, Shae.

“No” he replied and turned his head again.

“Told you” Tyrion said to Shae

“Yes well it’s not like he’s come to lunch before is it”.

Jaime looked up again, “I came to that seafood place with you”.

“Blackwaters?”

“Yeah!”

“Jaime that shut down years ago! Bronn who owned it has a Thai place now”.

“Oh…” Jaime sighed, “Tyrion what am going to do? Tarth invested it all in my choices in my decisions and it’s…it’s gone. Liquidation eminent…Cersei wants to find the woman but- now what’s that look for?”

Tyrion sighed, “now listen don’t get mad…”

“Tyrion” Jaime warned, “just because you’re my little brother does not mean I won’t carry you outside and toss you into the bins”.

“You’d only try it once” Tyrion grinned, “anyway, Tarth is an independent publisher that was set up of it’s own funds yes?”

“Yesss”

“And you invested _all_ of them?”

Jaime paused, “well…only the originals…I mean anything that made extra I converted and stored on the RiverRun network”.

“And who can access that?”

“Well me because I set it up and have the backdoor and I guess the owner of Tarth”.

Tyrion smiled with an all-knowing smile and turned to his wife, “forgive me my love, I think I need to spend the afternoon telling my brother something”.

Shae shrugged, “it’s fine. I can meet up with Bea earlier now. Take out for tea?”

“Only if you allow me to pay” Tyrion insisted and kissed Shae’s hand.

“Of course” Shae grinned and waved goodbye to Jaime as Tyrion stepped into his office and shut the door.

He made a big deal out of shutting the door, making sure nobody was watching or listening in before he approached his brother.

“I’m about to save your backside” he told Jaime.

“Tyrion I don’t see how you can. Short of me getting into contact with Tarth and urging her to stop Cersei’s trigger her end i-I can’t help them. I don’t even have her number she just sends people. Bloody mysterious authors”.

“This Tarth. What books do they have out?”

“Fantasy stuff mainly. The latest was the conclusion to a trilogy about a Knight called Nikolaj. I’ve heard she was writing a sequel about another Knight’s journey…something something….ah yes! In the final book I think Nikolaj is beaten by a golden knight and it’s her journey”.

“Gwendoline” Tyrion supplied.

“That’s it Gwend- how the hells do you know?”

“I read and know things” Tyrion grinned, “don’t tell me you haven’t read the books yet”.

Jaime shrugged, “not really…i-I uh”

“It’s fine they have audiobooks of them”.

“Really but they’re Indie I wouldn’t have thought-“

“The author narrates them. The owner of Tarth”.

Jaime’s eyes went wide, “so I’ve cost her more!”

“Jaime for someone so attractive you are stupid”.

“So I’ve been told” Jaime sighed and looked at the initial document he’d written up when Tarth got in contact.

“Listen to them. I’ll get you the authors name, address, phone number whatever you need okay?”

“Why are you doing this for me?”

“I’m not. I’m doing it for Tarth”.

 

 

 

Brienne rubbed her eyes as she stared at the screen. That evil bitch from her childhood was out to destroy her publishing house? No chance.

Not on her life.

Brienne had seen it coming when she had invested in Tyrion’s idea of opting for some stocks for her company, she knew it could fall and she knew it could rise.

She also knew that if Cersei Lannister got a whiff of her anywhere near her precious Jaime she’d be destroyed.

So she’d stuck with Tyrion. The only Lannister worth caring about and he’d gotten her meetings with the best of the best.

Granted she’d never gone to them, she had other things to get done on her side, so she’d sent Sansa, Renly and occasionally Margery. She had thought about sending Loras but the look on Sansa's face when she realised she’d have to car share with Loras and Renly was enough to keep him there.

Besides Loras was busy with his actual job. He only helped out when things were tough.

Loras usually worked at the Museum of Medieval Weaponry, so he was a great help on getting Brienne passes to study the weapons and how they actually felt so she could add depth to her novels.

Renly was Loras’ boyfriend and he was Brienne’s full-time assistant, he got her the things she needed before she needed them, and he made the best coffee- when he wasn’t busy with Loras. Before she knew he was gay and dating Loras, she had a small crush on him. That soon dissolved when she began falling in love with her fictional world. She had no time for real love.

Sansa was mainly the driver but she fussed about her like a mother hen, they’d first met at university and whilst she had taken longer to finish than Sansa had, she was always there for her.

Margery was her best friend. She’d met her through Sansa one night and Margery had become attached within minutes. Margery was good at spotting breaks in the market and sniffing out a rat, literally and figuratively.

All four of them had pooled their money into Tarth and were all writers of their own respect. Brienne had just reached out to Oberyn Martell for his sex guide to be published by Tarth instead of being an online blog when Cersei interfered.

“Maybe she’s just having reaaallly bad sex and didn’t wanna share Martell’s blog” Margery sniggered.

Brienne nodded and logged into RiverRun, “Even still, I’m going to stop her in her tracks. The money she put to take us down will be locked so she can’t access it without secrets being published”.

“Secrets?!” Margery grinned, “RENLY! FUCK SHIT RENLY GET FUCKING THE POPCORN BRIENNE’S GOT DIRT ON CERSEI LANNISTER”

“It’s hardly dirt” Brienne laughed as the door opened.

“Anything on Cersei is dirt on Cersei” Sansa countered.

“See” Margery grinned, “even Sansa agrees”.

Brienne laughed and grabbed her phone, “I’m going to leave you wondering what it is whilst I phone up an old friend”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYOOOOO who's gonna guess what happens next?!!! Comment below for more theories and fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments below if you wanna hug lil Brienne!


End file.
